


The Mating Rituals of Russian Ice Tigers

by Meicdon13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Crack, Future Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: When it comes to people other than his grandfather, Yuri doesn’t really know how to display affection. When it comes to people other than himself, JJ doesn’t really know how to process emotions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the amazing [Rroselavy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy).
> 
> [dyules](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dyules) and I were having a Serious Discussion and it led to this monstrosity. (Very slight) AU where JJ and Isabella aren’t a couple because I don’t wanna break them up _(:3 」∠)_ I might make something from Yuri’s POV, if people would be interested in that lol.
> 
> credits:  
> • Yuri's insta profile pic cropped from [this Wikipedia photo](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siberian_tiger#/media/File:P.t.altaica_Tomak_Male.jpg)  
> • manip of screencap by [girlwithribbon](http://girlwithribbon.tumblr.com/)  
> • [Instagram work skin code](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214/chapters/22448948%22) by phantomdare1

It’s been five years since JJ called Yuri a lady and Yuri still seems to be holding a grudge against him.

JJ will admit that his first attempt at interacting with Yuri Plisetsky may have been a bit ill-advised. In his defense, that had been his way of lightly teasing the senior division newcomer. But he probably should’ve given it a bit more thought and given Yuri’s ability to hold a grudge more credit.

JJ’s happy to say that he’s become friends with a lot of the other skaters. However, Yuri Plisetsky is another story—he still glares at JJ whenever they’re in the same room, snaps at him whenever JJ tries to talk to him, and picks fights when the opportunity arises. Up until now, JJ would’ve said that Yuri’s attitude towards him has stayed more or less the same.

JJ carefully moves aside his curtain, just enough so he can peek outside and see the sidewalk. Yuri is still there, angrily typing on his phone as he leans against the fence. JJ’s already gotten three concerned texts from his neighbors about the suspicious angry man outside his house. Normally, JJ would simply go out there and demand to know why Yuri’s lurking in front of his house. But aside from his amazing skills on the ice, JJ also has an amazing memory, and he can clearly remember narrowly avoiding decapitation by skate blade the last time Yuri lost his temper.

Besides, a good king needs to know how to resolve situations with the least amount of conflict, so JJ decides that his best course of action is to just wait until Yuri leaves. It only takes three more hours of tense waiting, but Yuri eventually goes with one last parting scowl at JJ’s house. JJ congratulates himself on a job well done.

*****

“It’s JJ style!” JJ says as he poses, breathing heavily after a truly stunning performance.

The audience begins tossing flowers and plush toys into the rink. From where he’s seated with the other skaters, Yuri throws roses, expression as surly as ever. One of them almost gets JJ in the eye. All of them still have thorns.

JJ forces himself to saunter and not scurry to the kiss and cry—the latter would be undignified and he refuses to cower simply because of vague threats delivered via flowers.

The next morning, a couple of hours before JJ’s free skate, Yuri mentions him in his latest Instagram post. The photo is of yesterday’s standings, based on everyone’s short program performances.

yuri_plisetsky **200** likes  
**yuri_plisetsky** you better do well in the fs @Jjleroy!15.  View all 148 comments June 5, 2022

It’s not clear if the post is meant to intimidate JJ or encourage him. He’s inclined to believe that it’s the former, but what if Yuri was making an honest attempt at cheering him on? If that’s the case, _why_? JJ thinks it over as he goes through his stretches, frowning in concentration. When he finally realizes what’s going on, he freezes halfway into a split.

Yuri’s bet on him to win gold and if JJ doesn’t win, Yuri’s going to owe the Russian mafia money.

JJ doesn’t doubt that he’ll win gold and he doesn’t doubt that if the unthinkable happens and he fails, Yuri will have the money to pay up but _what if_. Now there’s even more pressure on him because even though he and Yuri are nowhere near being friends, he can’t just let the mafia cut off Yuri’s fingers or his toes because he can’t cover a losing bet.

Later on, as JJ waits for his turn to perform, he sees Yuri standing off to one side, eyes narrowed as he watches JJ. JJ manages to stop himself from grabbing Yuri’s hand, but can’t help asking, “Will your fingers be okay?” It’s a way for him to let Yuri know that JJ knows what’s going on and that he’s not going to let Yuri down.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Yuri asks, brows furrowed.

“It’s okay. I’ve got this.” He can’t be any more explicit—who knows which of the bystanders are actually Bratva in disguise? He attempts a reassuring grin at Yuri before he steps out onto the ice.

*****

JJ places second. Yuri looks pleased with his own first-place win but JJ knows it’s all a front so that people won’t find out something’s wrong.

As the skaters make their way back to the locker room, Yuri moves to stand in front of JJ, arms crossed. “Hey—”

JJ leans forward and whispers urgently. “I’m so sorry I lost, Yuri. But don’t worry! I won’t let you get hurt!”

Yuri frowns at him, more confused than angry. “What the hell are you—”

JJ shushes him. “You don’t have to explain. _I know_.”

“I don’t think we’re talking about the same thing—”

JJ hurries past him, intent on changing as fast as possible so he can go look for his parents and get help. “Just stay here with your coach and wait for me. I’ll be back with the police—”

“Hey, asshole! Stop talking and just listen for a second!”

Yuri grabs the collar of JJ’s costume and yanks him down so that they’re eye-to-eye, stretching the fabric beyond all hope. Yuri’s grown quite a bit since they first met, but JJ’s still got a couple of inches on him. Either way, JJ’s more than a little terrified.

“Go out with me,” Yuri snarls.

JJ is emotionally unprepared for this moment. There are so many questions running through his head, but JJ has always been quick on his feet and decisive, so it doesn’t really take him long to recover. He decides to ask the most important question first.

“So how long have you been secretly in love with me?”

It only takes three seconds for Yuri’s entire face to turn red. “I am not!” he yells, letting go of JJ like he’s been burned. “It’s just a date!”

JJ can work with this. No Bratva means less things to worry about and to be honest, he really should’ve expected this turn of events. No one can resist King JJ for long. Everything Yuri’s done over the past year is slowly starting to make more and more sense. “So a long time, yeah? Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

It’s amazing how Yuri can turn even redder. He mumbles something JJ doesn’t catch, repeats himself when JJ leans even closer, grinning. “I wanted to wait until I was sure there’d be no problems.”

“You’ll always be a little kitten to me,” JJ says, gleefully.

Yuri shoves him against the nearest wall. People are starting to look over at them, but JJ’s used to being the center of attention so he doesn’t really mind. “Shut up, asshole, and give me my grown-up kiss.”

*****

It’s been five months since JJ and Yuri have started dating. Some days, JJ still has trouble telling if Yuri’s being nice to him or if he’s angry at him.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu: [twitter](https://twitter.com/MtBlackBear) • [dreamwidth](http://meicdon13.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Now with companion fic: [_Canadian Flirting_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11447043)


End file.
